


Whatever happened to locking the door?

by Making_excuses



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Making_excuses/pseuds/Making_excuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éric and Christian are in an office. The door should have been locked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever happened to locking the door?

**Author's Note:**

> Danke schon Ciro0, du bist meine Person! Also known as the best Beta reader anyone could ask for.

Éric and Christian were walking down the hallway, loudly talking about Renault engines so that anyone who’d care to listen wouldn’t suspect what they where up to. Reaching Éric’s office they stepped into it, the moment the door closed with a reassuring click the men were kissing. Minutes later they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together, catching their breaths.

“When are you needed again?” Éric whispered, reaching up to put his hand on Christian’s cheek.

“Too soon,” Christian replied, mirroring the move Éric had made.

“Well then we have to be quick about it, _mi amor_ ,” The Frenchman whispered, gently pushing the other man backwards so he was leaning on the desk, his hands finding Christian’s belt and undoing it, moving his other hand to stroke Christian’s back, the familiar move relaxing the Brit.

“I have to look presentable for the press conference,” Christian asserted, catching Éric’s hand to prevent it from traveling further down his pants.

“Well then we will just have to not make a mess,” Éric smirked, getting down on his knees.

“Éric, we are in your office!” Christian yelped as Éric’s mouth closed around his erection. The Frenchman hummed, not paying any attention to Christian’s protests.

“You wanker, we are in your fucking office, now get your mouth off my cock before someone walks in!” Christian hissed. Instantly Éric pushed himself back on his heels, looking up at Christian, his face serious, “you really want me to stop?” he asked.

“I am going to hell,” Christian muttered, looking up at the ceiling, before he reached his hand out to put it behind Éric's head. “No I don’t want you to stop,” he stated.

“Éric, have you seen Kimi?” Sebastian asked, walking into the office. Looking down on his phone he didn’t notice the men who were scrambling to pull apart and get dressed at the same time.

“Christian! What are you doing here?” Sebastian queried as he looked up from his phone and took in the state of the two men.

“Team boss business, Sebby,” Christian explained, smiling reassuringly towards his driver, while trying to discretely straighten his clothes.

“For sure, I didn’t think Éric was in the press conference,” Sebastian asked, looking puzzled.

“He isn’t, but we have the same engine Sebs,” Christian explained, still smiling reassuringly.

“Obviously,” Sebastian replied. “So I gather none of you know where Kimi is?” he continued, still fiddling with his phone.

“I’m sorry Sebastian, but no. Have you tried his room?” Éric replied, mirroring Christian’s smile.

“I will do that,” Sebastian replied, turning around and walking back to the door, stopping as he was about to step out of it, one hand on the doorknob the other still fiddling with his phone as both men let out a sigh of relief.

“At least Kimi and I have the decency of locking our doors when we have sex where anyone can walk in,” he stated, walking out the door, missing the shocked faces of the two team bosses' faces.

“Why didn’t you lock the door?” Christian said, looking at Éric like the other team boss could make the last five minutes not happen.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** No money is made, the characters only share a name with real people, I am not in any way shape or form saying that either of them has done any of what I have written.


End file.
